tolkien_onlinefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Peter Jackson's The Return of the King Script/The Deep Breath Before the Plunge
Final Revision - October, 2003 33. INT. MINAS TIRITH, PIPPIN'S QUARTERS - NIGHT ANGLE ON: PIPPIN is carefully laying out a SMALL UNIFORM of the ROYAL GUARD on a bed. PIPPIN So, I imagine this is just a ceremonial position . . . I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting . . . do they? WIDE: GANDALF STANDING QUIETLY on a BALCONY that overlooks the GREAT CITY. GANDALF You're in the service of the Steward now - you're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took . . . (under his breath) Guard of the Citadel! EXT. MINAS TIRITH BALCONY - NIGHT ANGLE ON: PIPPIN as he stares up at the vast NIGHT SKY., PIPPIN It's so quiet. GANDALF watches the young HOBBIT. GANDALF It's the deep breath before the plunge. PIPPIN I don't want to be in a battle . . . but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse. L (tense) : Is there any hope, Gandalf - for Frodo and Sam? GANDALF joins PIPPIN as they look towards the distant, jagged MOUNTAINS of MORDOR . . . (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 34. CONTINUED: GANDALF There never was much hope. PIPPIN looks up at him, unnerved. GANDALF gives him a small self-deprecating smile . . . GANDALF (cont'd) Just a fool's hope. GANDALF and PIPPIN share a quiet moment as they stare out towards the FIERY SKY over MORDOR . . . GANDALF V/0 (grim) Our enemy is almost ready, his full strength gathered. Not only Ores, but men as well. INSERT IMAGE: GIANT MUMAKIL carrying ARMIES upon their backs GANDALF V/0 (cont'd) Legions of Haradrim from the South ...... INSERT IMAGE: CORSAIR SHIPS sail up the RIVER . . . GANDALF V/0 (cont'd) Mercenaries from the coast . . . All will answer Mordor' s call. ANGLE ON: GANDALF . . . he is almost talking to himself now .. like a man unable to prevent a sure disaster. GANDALF This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammerstroke will fall hardest. INSERT IMAGE: The BATTLE-SCARRED CITY of OSGILIATH - last bastion between MINAS TIRITH and MORDOR . . . GANDALF V/0 If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defence of this city will be gone. (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 35. CONTINUED: ( 2 ) CLOSE ON: PIPPIN ... desperately seeking reassurance. PIPPIN But we have the White Wizard. That's got to count for something. GANDALF looks down at PIPPIN, he says nothing ... PIPPIN (cont'd) (nervous) Gandalf? GANDALF stares into the distance as if seeing something in his mind's eye. INSERT IMAGE: A TOWERING, HOODED FIGURE, DRESSED in BLACK, is being dressed in ARMOUR by attendant ORCS ... GANDALF V/0 Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant . . . The one who will lead Mordor's armies in war, the one they say no living man can kill. CLOSE ON: GANDALF still staring intently as if facing his enemy in .person. GANDALF The Witchking of Angmar . . . (he looks down at a startled PIPPIN) , . ; You've met him before . . . ANGLE ON: PIPPIN looks up at GANDALF, afraid to ask . . . GANDALF (cont'd) He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. INSERT IMAGE: FRODO screaming as the MORGUL BLADE is driven into his SHOULDER . . . PIPPIN blanches at the MEMORY . . . (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 36. CONTINUED: ( 3 ) G AN DA LF ( co nt 'd ) He is the Lord of the Nazgul - the greatest of the nine . . .